


The Barista

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy Issues, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles get into an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek's beta on ffn prompted me: "Hey, if you get a sec can you do a: - jealous Sterek fic."

Stiles slides into the passenger seat and holds out Derek's black, completely boring coffee. Derek takes it, shoves it into the cup holder and starts the car.

It's silent for about five seconds before Stiles says, "A thank you would be nice."

Derek doesn't say anything, just stares at the road and pointedly focuses on driving.

It's about two minutes of dead scary silence before Stiles says, "Okay, what?"

Derek reaches over, grabs his coffee, takes a long drink, then puts it back.

"Nothing," he says in a way that very obviously means something.

Stiles points to Derek's death grip on the steering wheel and says, "So you expect me to believe that you're just trying to strangle the steering wheel to death for no reason?"

"I said it's nothing," Derek grinds out. He doesn't loosen his grip.

"Come on, Derek. I thought we were past this kind of crap. Just tell me, okay?"  
Derek doesn't respond to this and Stiles smirks.

"Well, if you won't tell me I'll just have to guess." Stiles pauses for a second and looks over to make sure Derek isn't going to say anything. He doesn't.

"Did the store run out of your favorite hair gel?" Pause. No answer.

"Are you still upset about destroying that frying pan? 'Cause I told you, it totally had it coming. Why else do you think I let you cook with it?" Pause. No answer. Again.

"Are you upset because Scott refused to be in the Pack again?" Pause. Still no answer.

"Are you upset that -"

"No," says Derek, abruptly cutting him off and he can't help but be a little annoyed because the next one was going to be "Are you upset that Peter beat you in training yesterday?" He knows for a fact that one is true.

"You were flirting with that girl," Derek says in the softest, quietest voice Stiles has ever heard him use and Stiles knows it's absolutely the worst time for it, but he can't help it. He laughs.

"What? Who?"

"The barista," says Derek and Stiles can't help but notice that as Derek says this his grip on the steering wheel (that poor, abused steering wheel) eases up a little.

"You mean…" Stiles has to fight back a second wave of laughter. "I was just talking to her about comics!" He pauses for a second then adds, completely serious this time, "Please tell me you understand that I get to talk to other people. You understand that, right? I'm not going to be one of those boys who lets his boyfriend dictate things like that."

Derek nods abruptly and Stiles can hear the steering wheel creak. "That's why I didn't want to bring it up."

Stiles opens his mouth to say something but he can't come up with anything so he's left with his mouth gaping open like a dying fish.

"I don't… I mean…" Derek shrugs. "I'm not good at this. You understand that, right?"

This time Stiles nods. "I'm not that good at it either," he concedes.

Derek smiles just a little - well, it's more like the corners of his lips twitch but for Derek that counts - and he says, "Believe me, I've noticed."

Stiles just rolls his eyes.


End file.
